Races
Listed here are the infinite races of the Blind Eternities. Ghuuls Background Ghuuls were created originally when a pregnant woman is bitten by a special breed of infected ghoul. When bitten these women will suffer the same effects as if they had been bitten by a regular ghoul but their unborn children will be affected more. Normally if the child is weak they will die in the womb but if the child is strong they will grow with this infection and meld it into their DNA. By the time they are ready to be birthed they are often much larger than normally babies and eat their ways out of their host mothers stomach. These Ghuuls are considered the originals are are often revered as leaders and their noticeably more living features. As time went on Ghuuls began to separate and breed with other Ghuuls, creating more powerful and connected species until eventually they could be considered their own race. Due to their births they rely on the flesh of humanoids to sustain themselves and as such are often booted out of societies, killed on the spot or treated as outcasts in rare occasions. Physical Description Ghuuls tend to be very pale creatures, they have very frail looking frames that looks like they haven't eaten in years and very lengthy limbs. Their eyes are normally very bright colors of red, yellow, orange and sometimes blue, these eyes normally always have sclera that are the same color as the iris but more faded away. Ghuuls possess sharp teeth that are very similar to a shark and their incisors tend to always stick out much like a saber tooth cat. Society Ghuul society is actually really close knit, often sticking to massive tribes of Ghuuls who live in the caves, sewers or shadows of other larger societies. These societies tend to hold a very anarchic flow to them and most Ghuuls tend to be Chaotic due to this upbringing. Ghuuls will always look out for one another and eating another Ghuul is almost as bad as eating another Human is...which is strange for this cannibalistic race that consumes other humanoids. Ghuuls do not get along well with other races due to their natures and if one is befriended it is often recommended to keep these gluttonous monsters are arms length. Names Ghuuls often adopt names from the surface world, many of them prefer simple names and abbreviations of certain names, most of them do not go over 3-5 letters in a name with some rare cases for names that are longer. Normally however these longer names are still shortened by their people and often the full names are never actually spoken. Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Ghuuls are very physically fit creatures and tend to rely on their powerful bodies for hunting but their ability to deceive face outweighs their ability to chase. to Str,+2 to Cha, -2 to Dex and -4 Int Weakness -2 RP * Type: RP Half-Undead ** Half-undead gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against disease and mind-affecting effects. ** Half-undead take no penalties from energy-draining effects, though they can still be killed if they accrue more negative levels than they have Hit Dice. After 24 hours, any negative levels they’ve gained are removed without any additional saving throws. ** Half-undead creatures are harmed by positive energy and healed by negative energy. A half-undead creature with the fast healing special quality still benefits from that quality. * Size: Medium 0RP * Speed: Jhin have a base speed of 40 feet and 20ft Climb Speed. 3RP. * Languages: 0RP Jhin-Kin begin play speaking Auran. With high INT they can learn Common, Giant, Undercommon, Draconic, Elven, Gnome, Aklo and all Elemental Languages. Offensive Racial Traits Bite: 1d6 Primary Bite Attack. Defensive''' Racial Traits''' Leathery Skin: Members of this race gain a +1 bonus to natural armor. Senses Racial Traits Darkvision: 60ft Carrion Sense RP: Members of this race have a natural ability to sniff out carrion. This functions like the scent ability, but only for corpses and badly wounded creatures (creatures with 25% or fewer hit points). Weakness Racial Traits Light Blindness: Abrupt exposure to bright light blinds members of this race for 1 round; on subsequent rounds, they are dazzled as long as they remain in the affected area. RP